


Red Lacy Underwear.

by VanitysLGBTGnT



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanitysLGBTGnT/pseuds/VanitysLGBTGnT
Summary: A shopping trip that not only brings home a surprise for Charity, but also Vanessa.





	Red Lacy Underwear.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much inspired by Charity's red lacy underwear line (10/07/18) with a little bit of a previous episode as well (01/02/18). I hope you enjoy, please feel free to leave feedback/kudos and I also apologise for any errors, writing half asleep probably isn't the best idea :)

Vanessa’s phone buzzed on the bedside table disturbing her from her peaceful slumber wrapped around her still sound asleep girlfriend. Blindly reaching out for her phone she squints as the screen lights up and a text from Tracy is waiting in her inbox.

“You, me, town for a girly shopping day X”

It's not that she doesn’t love a good shopping trip, any excuse and she'd find herself up Hotten high street, but she glances to her right and can’t help but smile. As much as she loves a shopping trip, she loves her sleeping girlfriend more.

With one final sigh she moves Charity’s arm from around her waist and pushes herself out of bed and into her bunny slippers, a joke present from Charity but Vanessa has grown to love them, especially on cold mornings like this one.

After finishing her morning routine, Vanessa makes herself a slice of toast and a brew, also making one for Charity too. A knock at the door and a rattle of the letterbox instantly tells her that Tracy is here. She opens the door with Charity’s brew in hand letting her sister through the door.

“Aw, sis you shouldn’t have!” Tracy says referring to the brew.

“Don’t worry I haven’t, it's for Charity.” Turning her back and walking towards the stairs, she hears Tracy imitate the sound of a whip cracking. She turns around to find a smirk on Tracy's face but chooses to ignore it.

“Yeah and what, nothing wrong with it!” She replies before hot-footing it up the stairs to her bedroom and still sleeping lover girl.

She places the brew on Charity’s bedside table moving her crossword to one side so she didn’t leave a mug ring on the oh so precious crossword as she remembers being scorned for doing so one too many times.

Knowing that Charity’s shift over at the Woolpack starts in half an hour, she gently begins to wake her up from her peaceful slumber. Brushing Charity’s hair away from her face she bends down to press a gentle kiss on her cheek, before moving to her lips. She pulls back as she feels Charity respond and sigh peacefully.

Fluttering her eyes open, Charity can’t help but smile at her girlfriend with nothing but want and admiration in her eyes. Noticing the brew her smile turns into a giggle.

“Babe you know I was only messing about being woken up with a brew don’t you?”

“Yeah well, got to treat my woman haven’t I? Anyway, you can thank me later with a nice cold pint after my shopping trip with Tracy.” Vanessa absentmindedly plays with Charity’s curls, running her fingers through the ends.

“You’re going to send me back to sleep if you carry on. Thanks for the brew babe but you should get going, we know how impatient Tracy can be.”

With a sigh, Ness pushes herself from the bed and grabs her classic yellow raincoat from the back of the door, even if she's compared to the child from IT everytime she wears it, she still loves it, before turning to give Charity one last look.

“Took your time didn’t you?”

“Well I’m here now, sooner we go the quicker we can get back to a nice cold pint.”

“Yeah, I’m sure that's all you want to get back for.”

Deciding not to bite at another one of Tracy’s torments, Vanessa continues out of the door and over to the bus stop followed by a giggling Tracy.

 

****

Pulling her hood further around her face, Vanessa and Tracy make a run to the closest shop to the bus stop until the rain dies down. Without fully noticing which shop it is they’ve entered, they’re greeted by over friendly staff who are keen to help the two women, clearly, it has been a slow day for them.

Pulling down her hood Vanessa glances around the store, her gaze meets nothing but lace and an array of colours. Slowly making her way through all the different displays she admires the many designs, thinking to herself that she’s never seen so many different types of bras in her life.

Out the corner of her eye, she spots the prettiest bra she has ever seen in her life, with all the matching necessities of course. While Tracy is busy doing her own thing, she makes her way over to the set, silently praying they will have her size. Finding her desired size, she sneaks over to the dressing room.

After she successfully manages to clip the garter belt to the matching stockings she takes a look in the mirror, at first slightly cringing. She’s never done anything like this before, praying that she won’t make a complete fool of herself in front of Charity. But the more she looks, the more confident she gets, she prays to anyone that's listening that the matching pants fit and don’t ruin the rest of the look.

Before she has the chance to get changed, there's a loud knock on the changing room door. Grabbing her shirt she tries to cover her half-naked body before peeping her head around the door to find Tracy smirking right back at her.

“You must think you’re James Bond with the way you tried to sneak in here, but the pretty blonde behind the till blew your cover. Let's have a look then!”

Slightly aware that she’s practically naked apart from a pair of her own pants and a bra that doesn’t leave much to the imagination, she hesitates.

“Ness were sisters, and besides, I've seen it all before, I am a girl myself you know!”

With a sigh Ness slowly opens the door, but not without warning her sister first.

“Fine, but any jokes, or laughing and I'll slap you so hard you’ll not be able to smile for a week alright?”

“Jeez V, calm down will you.”

Squeezing through the small gap in the door Vanessa had made for her, she looks her sister up and down, slightly gobsmacked. She knows her sister isn’t bad looking, but to say she wasn’t expecting half the site in front of her would be an understatement.

Slightly paranoid by the silence, Ness shifts uncomfortably crossing her arms over her body and shifting her gaze to the floor. Tracy noticing a shift in her sister's body language realises she’s not actually said anything.

“I can tell you one thing, Charity is going to lose her mind when she sees you like this, yes V!”

Feeling her cheeks flush at what she thinks is a compliment, she smiles to herself, she’s only stood in the dressing room for the benefit of her girlfriend so hearing Tracy confirm that she does, in fact, look good enough to make Charity lose her mind brings her nothing but excitement.

“Are you absolutely sure I don’t look stupid?”

Tilting her head to the side, Tracy grabs one of V’s hands and looks her square in the eyes.

“Ness you look out of this world, and if Charity doesn’t think that then more fool her. I wouldn’t lie to you, if you looked a muppet I'd tell you, but you don’t so stop worrying, get dressed and lets get out of here, when I said shopping trip, what I really meant was you come and keep me company while I buy shop after shop and you help carry some of the bags.”

She can’t help but laugh at her sisters ulterior motive because really she should have seen it coming, with one final glance in the mirror she shoves Tracy from the dressing room so she can change in peace, before making her way to the till to pay for her new additions to the underwear drawer.

****

After many more hours of shopping, and complaining her way around town with Tracy’s heavy bags swinging from her arms they finally catch the 3:15 back to Emmerdale, dropping them a short walk from the pub, both of them struggle to make it through the doors of the Woolpack without ripping any of the ridiculous amounts of bags they possessed.

“Huuuuuu, babe you shouldn’t have!”

Charity jokes as the two of them drop the bags to the floor and pull themselves up on to a bar stool.

“Huuuuuu, she didn’t! Although there are a few things in there for your benefit.”

“ER Tracy!”

“I, will look forward to that! You want a pint?”

Directing her question at Ness mostly after their conversation this morning, she can’t help the smirk on her face at the thought of the contents of her girlfriend's shopping bag.

With a small nod, Ness smirks back, silently telling her that she’s got one hell of a surprise coming her way this evening.

****

Later that night Vanessa finds herself in the mirror attached to her son's wardrobe, admitting to herself that there is something slightly twisted about getting tarted up for her girlfriend in her son's room. With Tracy offering to look after her nephew for the night, Ness decides to make the most of his absence and put the new lingerie to the test.

Switching off the curlers she places them away in the heatproof case because burning the house down would really ruin this evenings entertainment.

Dragging her fingers through her perfectly curled hair she gives it that tousled look before picking up the reddest lipstick she owned and coating her lips, knowing full well it would be gone within the next half an hour if that!

Making sure the clips were secured to the tops of her stockings, she slides her feet into the highest heels she owned, not that she can walk in them, but they sure do make her legs look a million dollars, and walking anywhere far wasn’t exactly at the top of her list right now.

With a spritz of Charity’s favourite perfume, she was ready. A final glance in the mirror and she nods to herself, once again praying to anyone that will listen that she won’t make a fool out of herself and that everything will go to plan.

Walking across the hall to her own bedroom she takes one final deep breath, pushing her shoulders back and mustering up every ounce of confidence she could. Pushing the door open she sees Charity sat at the vanity table putting the finishing touches to her slightly messy ponytail. Noticing movement in the corner of her eye she looks through the mirror and over to the doorway, her breath hitching as she notices Vanessa for the first time.

Turning her head towards the door, her eyes grow wide and so does the cheeky smirk adorning her lips, not quite believing this is the same Vanessa from all those months ago stood in front of her, wearing nothing but red lacy underwear, a pair of killer heels and a smile.

Encouraged by the look on Charity’s face, Vanessa elegantly strides over to her girl before spinning the chair to face her and sitting herself in Charity’s silk dressing gown covered lap. Linking her arms around her neck playing with the ends of her ponytail, she feels Charity’s wrap around her waist and pull her closer until their bodies are pressed together impossibly close.

All Charity can do is silently drink in the sight before her, the perfect eye makeup, the perfect lipstick and of course the perfect smile that is fixed to Vanessa's lips. After moments of silence, she finally finds the words to break it.

“Babe, you look insatiable. I can’t quite believe my eyes.”

With a smirk Vanessa stands to her feet, giving Charity a little twirl before taking her hands and pulling her up to face her.

“You better believe them, it took me ages to look this good.”

Gently she catches Charity’s bottom lip between her teeth, tugging slightly before letting go and soothing the bite mark with her lips. Pulling her forwards, Vanessa leads her to the edge of the bed, but before she is able to sit her on the edge, Charity swaps their positions, sitting Vanessa on the edge, parting her thighs with her knee and standing in the now empty space between them.

“You know its a coincidence that you went out and bought this little number today, it's like you read my mind.”

With a look of confusion now across Vanessa’s face, Charity grasps the ties concealing her modesty behind the silk dressing gown. With a gentle tug, she unties the band and allows the gown to fall open and drop to the floor.

“Oh, and by the way, I love a bit of red lacy underwear myself.”

 

Feel free to leave any fic suggestions - my twitter dms are open and I would love to know if anyone has any requests ! <https://twitter.com/VanitysLGBTGnT> 

 


End file.
